


A Letter from Heaven to Earth

by bloodycountess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycountess/pseuds/bloodycountess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Antes de começar uma guerra, é melhor você saber pelo que está lutando."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter from Heaven to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente. Tive essa ideia e precisei escrever, então desculpem qualquer erro. A fic se passa em algum momento aleatório da série, mesmo, não necessariamente na sexta temporada, espero que dê pra entender. :)

Dean levantou-se num pulo, e sentiu sua cabeça rodar ao sentar na cama. Maldita caçada que não dera certo, pensou o loiro. Olhou em volta procurando por Cass, mas não o encontrou, viu apenas Sam deitado na cama ao lado. Levantou-se em busca de um copo d'água e, quem sabe, algum remédio, forte o suficiente para fazê-lo dormir mais algumas horas. De relance, o caçador enxergou um papel no criado-mudo, que não estava lá noite (ou tarde?) passada. Curioso, desdobrou o papel. Era a letra de Cass. Pegou o remédio, e levando o papel consigo, sentou-se para ler.

" Dean,

Antes de tudo, eu quero te pedir desculpas por ter estragado tudo noite passada. Se não fosse por mim, aqueles demônios não teriam fugido... Vocês tinham tudo sob controle, e eu não sabia disso. Me perdoe, Dean, não foi minha intenção. Você deve estar revirando os olhos agora, por que nunca é minha intenção fazer algum mal a você, mas sempre acabo fazendo. As coisas no céu estão uma bagunça, a propósito. Não sei quando poderei voltar. Eu só precisava escrever isso pra você por causa disso, não quero te deixar preocupado. Eu ouvi por aí essa frase: "Antes de começar uma guerra, é melhor você saber pelo que está lutando." E acredito nela. Dean, minha razão de lutar, aqui no céu, é você. Eu poderia dizer "a humanidade", "você e Sam", ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas isso seria mentir, e eu não gosto de mentiras. Eu me importo com os humanos, e é claro que eu me importo com o Sam, mas no fundo eu sinto essa vontade de proteger só você, de salvar o mundo inteiro apenas para poder te ver novamente. Não me importo de ficar preso no céu, desde que você esteja vivo. Você sabe, Dean, que temos uma ligação profunda. E, sem querer ser intrometido, eu sei o que isso significa para você. Eu apenas espero poder voltar assim que eu puder, mesmo que pra isso eu tenha que fugir e largar tudo, largar essa guerra. Me desculpe se eu fui... exagerado demais, ou seja lá como você chame isso. Eu não sou bom escrevendo coisas que não sejam em enoquiano...

Adeus, Dean, espero vê-lo em breve

Castiel."

Dean estava atônito com o que havia acabado de ler, e só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: nada disso era culpa de Cass. Ele não sabia se acreditava, e ficava feliz, ou esperava acordar de um sonho. Sem dúvidas o loiro havia entendido a indireta do anjo, com toda aquela história sobre o que a ligação profunda significa para ele. O caçador dobrou a carta, escondendo-a junto de suas coisas, não poderia deixar Sam descobrir de jeito algum, e riu com o pensamento, voltando para a cama e desejando poder ver seu anjo assim que possível.


End file.
